The present invention relates to a blanket-like wrap for men, women, and children which may be used as a body enclosing comforter and robe, and more particularly to a comforter-robe which is provided with closure or fastening means disposed along the edges thereof to provide a body covering having sleeve portions thereon, where the sleeve openings are adjustable to a preselected size.
Comforter-robe garments are well known in the art, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 536,383, 1,346,320 and 2,701,885 to name just a few of such patents. These garments provide warmth and comfort, while allowing the user to sit in an upright position and perform manual activity, read and the like. However, though these patents disclose sleeve portions, these prior art sleeve portions have large openings where no provision is provided for reducing the sleeve openings to a smaller preselected size. Accordingly, these prior art large openings permit cold air to penetrate into the garment and also cause the garment to be quite bulky and unmanageable at the sleeve openings.